


Hold Me Down In The Siren Lights

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Come on Merlin, you can ride with me, I’ll look after you, the night shift’s well quiet.</i> Like Hell...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down In The Siren Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third [Summer Pornathon](http://www.summerpornathon.livejournal.com) challenge of "Trades and Professions." Title from Natalia Kills' [Trouble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hUP43YiyJc) (NSFWish).

“ARTHUR!” Merlin screamed as they took another corner at a speed which made the trees and hedges a green blur in the darkness that was altogether too close for comfort. Glancing at Merlin, Arthur twisted the wheel the other way, sending the car spinning to a dizzy stop. Finally.

“What?” Arthur asked, grinning at him from the driver’s seat, the sirens still blaring and throwing everything around them into alternating hues of blue.

“You’re a prat!” Merlin shouted, checking he was still in one piece.

“It was a high speed car chase, Merlin. We’re the police, it sort of comes with the job,” Arthur said in such an assured tone that Merlin wanted to lamp him.

“I haven’t seen another car for FIVE miles!” Merlin yelled instead, pulling off his seat belt and wrenching open the door.

“Come on, it’s good practice...” Arthur guessed he’d hit a nerve as the door slammed shut.

“ _Come on Merlin, you can ride with me, I’ll look after you, the night shift’s well quiet._ Like Hell...” Arthur just about heard Merlin muttering as he scrambled out of his own door.

“I got the impression you _liked_ driving fast when Vivian loaned me her Lamborghini last week,” Arthur called out to Merlin’s back.

Merlin bit his lip at the memory and stopped walking. He’d hoped Arthur hadn’t noticed that. He turned around, ready to give Arthur the best excuse he could think of but he was leaning against the damned car now, all black and white against the yellow and blue in a way that was altogether too hot. Fuck, he was doing it on purpose, peaked cap in his hands, collar and tie loosened, stab vest unzipped. Lord knows how many codes he was violating simply by looking that good.

“I really hate you sometimes,” Merlin decided, storming back up to him and curling his fingers around the curve of the car’s roof, either side of Arthur’s shoulders, hard enough for his knuckles to go white.

“But you loved that, right?” Arthur positively beamed as he pushed their bodies together and got the answer without Merlin even opening his mouth.

“Yes, alright, you’ve proved your point,” Merlin snapped, his fuse growing short. Arthur was infuriating when he was right and the fact he couldn’t will down his cock even if his career depended on it proved him pretty damn right. He should pull away, red faced and apologising profusely but the circling lights had robbed him of his reason, the constant screaming of the siren rendered him unable to think straight and somewhere between the flashes of blue, he found himself tugging sharply on Arthur’s hair, tilting his head back, only just pulling up short of truly kissing him.

“Knew you liked it,” Arthur said before kissing him roughly, finishing what Merlin started. He blindly opened the door to the back seats, grateful that Merlin followed his thoughts closely enough to scramble in and pull him down too.

It was idiotic, bordering on dangerous. They were on the job, in public or as public as the countryside back roads were at 3:27am, and a small part of him knew if that door swung shut, they were fucked but Merlin couldn’t stop himself from shoving Arthur’s stab vest off his shoulders, the shirt following close behind, all the while kissing him like they were teenagers again. 

Arthur, to his credit, had managed to pull the tails of Merlin’s shirt from his trousers, get his belt undone and his zip open with a scary efficiency that meant Merlin had barely realised what he’d done until Arthur left his mouth in favour of paying the same fervent attention to his cock. He was dimly aware of the back of his head hitting the window but he didn’t care, not when Arthur was blowing him like he was going for a special commendation in cock sucking.

Merlin was pretty sure it was the blood rushing in his ears and the light dancing behind his eyes but suddenly the siren and lights weren’t so bad. The flickering was almost soothing when paired with the more melodic sound of Arthur moaning around his cock and when he came, the bloody thing could have been playing _Greensleeves_ for all he noticed. After a moment though, it pulled him back to reality with a wail.

“Arthur, I think the emergency’s over,” he said, nodding to the roof.

“Ha, I don’t think so.” Arthur threw him the keys. “It’s your turn to drive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just for those non-Brits who were wondering: [the uniform](http://www.reviewsbyjessewave.com/wpstorage/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/sexyPoliceman.jpg).
> 
> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
